legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Rogner
(JP) (US) |imagepath = CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = |eye = Aqua |hair = Dark Magenta |occupation = Student (graduated) Motorcyclist Helmswoman |game = Trails of Cold Steel Trails of Cold Steel II Trails of Cold Steel III}} CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = '''Angelica Rogner is a major character in the The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Along with Towa, George and Crow, they are seniors to Rean Schwarzer and his Class VII friends at Thors Military Academy. She is the rebellious daughter of Marquis Gerhart Rogner, head of the Rogner Marquis Family,one of the Four Great Houses. Profile Appearance In accordance to her rebellious character, Angelica always stands out gearing a full black leather clothing instead of the regular Thors white uniform for nobles. After her graduation in Cold Steel III, she extended her hair into a ponytail with a large white belt and black thigh boots. Her appearance appears to be a mixed blend of formal and informal fashion where she wears a pink shirt and navy scarf over her biker's outfit. Personality Angelica is openly affectionate towards women and often shocks classmates with her forwardness, never missing a chance to make passes at attractive young women. Despite her rakish demeanor, Angelica is a steadfast friend to Class VII, always being there when she is needed. A thoroughbred aristocrat by birth, Angelica stands as a noble to her own rights shared by true friends. Hence she becomes the rebellious daughter doings things that are ignoble against the traditional teachings of the nobles, much to the infuriation of her father. Despite the misgivings at hand when the Marquis family is one of the Noble Alliance's corners, she still respects him as a father for being taught "a true Erebonian noble must always stand on their feet". The words that Angelica put to reason for her own path. Character Bond Character Profile Biography= Daughter of the Rogner Marquis Family, and one of the Four Great Houses. Angelica Rogner portrays the opposite of noblewoman being quirky, attractive and unprecedented fondness for women. Always wearing a black leather biker outfit and enjoys riding her treasured Orbal Motorcycle built by George. Rebellious against how a real noble should behave, Angelica ran away from home at one point until she stumbled upon a certain travelling young woman from the East and followed her for half a year where she learned the Taito Martial Arts. She lives the life no Erebonian would consider uncouth for such a high-ranking young noblewoman. Being friends with Towa, Crow and George in the Academy, she helped Rean and the other Class VII member as their senior. After the incident in the Sachsen Mines, Angelica's partake in the transgression finally reached her father's peak of endurance with her daughter. In response, he pulled her out of Thors (though officially her departure is simply a leave of absence), not before entrusting Rean with her beloved motorcycle. Upon regrouping with Class VII during the Erebonian Civil War, Angelica becomes the helmsman of the Courageous battleship supporting Towas as the acting captain. Upon readmitting into Thors and after graduation, Angelica went on a long-planned motorcycle journey tour across the entire continent. A year and a half later after the Civil War, she sensed a “certain discomfort” back home, and decided to get in touch with her former master in the Calvard Republic, but… |-|Game Notebook = - Cold Steel 2= }} Trivia *She has the tendency to create a petite harem of young girls. *As of Chapter 6 in the first entry, she is a temporary party character until she was elevated to full party member in the second game. *She is the second Trails party member as a Taito Martial Artist other than Zin Vathek. Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Trails Characters Category:Imperial Nobles